Impatience
by BellaPerea
Summary: She had to leave. He knew that very well. But what happens if he just can't wait? A mission gone horribly awry. NejiSaku Naruto-Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue: I Have To Go

Chapter 1

A gust of wind slowly blew out from the perfect pink lips of Sakura Haruno. Why did shishou schedule a meeting so early in the morning? Not that she was one to usually complain about missions, it's just that…

'_Say your biddings before you see me Sakura.'_

So she spent the whole night with her fiancé. Just thinking about it always made her eyes fall on the emerald gem sitting on her left ring finger. All her friends admired the 4 carat gem that was embedded on top of a gold band; except Hinata, who was not surprised at all considering the fact she helped her stoic cousin to choose the beautiful ornament.

'_He really is clueless…' _Sakura thought.

--------

"Sakura, I have an S-ranked mission for you." The 5th Hokage stared at her apprentice with a menacing straight face.

"But shishou, why not send an ANBU instead?" Sakura retorted, realizing right away that her teacher wasn't playing around.

Tsunade stood up and faced her young student. The petite kunoichi wasn't much smaller than her master, but was short all the same. But what she loses in brawn, she makes up with brain and skill, rising up to jounin level before she turned sixteen.

The Hokage merely grabbed the hand of Sakura and plopped the scroll in her hand. "I trust only you with this mission Sakura. Now go home, read the scroll, pack your things and leave immediately."

Sakura could only stutter at her teacher's simple but strict instructions. "H-hai." She made her way towards the door before Tsunade stopped the cherry blossom once more.

"And Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"I don't expect you back very soon."

"H-hai Tsunade-sama."

--------

Sakura arrived at her apartment, having finished the mission scroll given to her by the Hokage. Aparrently, the seventeen-year-old kunoichi is to go to 'Hogwarts', a special school where a boy named 'Harry Potter' stayed. Her mission: protect this boy at all costs and kill a 'Voldemort' before he even comes close to Potter.

The cherry blossom ran hectically around her small apartment, grabbing her weapons, her toiletries and a few changes of clothes, stuffing them in her easy to carry yellow backpack.

As she finally zipped her bag closed, a whoosh sound suddenly played from the window outside.

"Haruno." A deep, familiar voice from a dark-haired, white-eyed ANBU captain spoke.

All the kunoichi could do was smirk. Being engaged for two months not to mention having courted her for a year before, and he STILL referred to her by her last name.

"Hyuuga Neji." She slowly walked to the windowsill which overlooked the oak tree that the coffee haired ANBU sat on, which was quickly abandoned as he appeared right behind her.

"I heard you were leaving." Neji's velvety voice whispered solemnly.

"On a mission." She added.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked.

There was a long pause before she could answer that.

"A few months at the most."

'_**You think,"**_ Her inner commented.

'_I hope.'_

Neji kept his usual straight face on. He was truly concerned for his little wife-to-be, but he still had a name to keep—Neji Hyuuga.

"Be careful." The Hyuuga said softly, embracing his fiancé and kissing her lips lightly.

Sakura could not help but succumbed to the warm hug of her lover. She dug her face into his chest before she looked up again. "I will."

-----------

A/N: okay, this is my first fic, hoped you all enjoyed it! I know it was sucky, but I try my best!

thanks to my beloved NOT ugly stepsister for making this plotline!


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

A/N: thank you to TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer, my first reviewer!! :)) you're gonna get a cookie from me. :D

Voila! i present CHAPTER TWO of Impatience! (thanksie again to my sister!)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was lost. Very lost.

She was lost in a god forsaken alley with only a list of her school supplies and some money from Tsunade to help her get out. What more, the people around her were gruesome, green and well,... just plain wierd.

_"Let's just get this overwith." _She told herself. Sakura inhaled deeply, bracing herself for what's to come next. She decided to enter the quaint shop on the right side. _"Maybe someone there would know what i'm looking for."_

Stepping foot into the dimly lit room, she saw the only furniture was the front desk and a chair and rows and rows of little brown boxes which were lined neatly on the long bookshelves.

She chuckled inwardly. _"If these were shoes, Ino would have been in heaven!"_ She was amazed by the organization of the shelves. She was always a sucker for neatness.

"Yes?" A tall, thin, middle-aged man walked up to her. He studied her long black hair (she put a wig, knowing that her usual bubblegum hair would be too noticable) which matched her black and red jeans-and-sweater outfit. _"Normal enough."_ he thought.

"H-hi..." Sakura stuttered, raising up a hand in the greeting. She decided if she was to be inconspicuous in a normal-student type of way, might as well channel the mistress of blending in, Hinata Hyuuga. "I-I'm...um...looking f-for a w-wand."

The shopkeeper smiled, still keeping his gaze on the petite teenage girl that stood before him. He focused his eyes on her own emerald orbs, seeing a rare hint of innocence he never got to see anymore.

He tilted his head in a small nod. "Of course."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked past the long strip of shops and botiques. She was almost done shopping for her school supplies. All that was left was her books.

She entered the bookshop finding that there was a long line of people, so long that the line was jutting out from the store itself!

_**"If this is for the books, I'm definitely gonna kill someone! CHA!"**_ Her inner self screamed angrily in her head. Sakura sighed. She didn't have time to deal with her alter ego. Instead, she walked to a stout, red-haired woman standing in the line.

"E-excuse me." Sakura said, mumbling as she thought Hinata would. "W-what's this line for?"

The matron looked at the younger female. "Well deary, this is for the books of Hogwarts."

_**"I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!!!!!!!" **_

_"Shut up!" _Sakura snapped inwardly at her self, wondering how she could be that...inconsiderate.

"Oh...well...um, I need these books for school." She shakily said, lifting her list of books for the woman to check.

The woman smiled. "Well, does that mean you are entering your 5th year my dear?" She asked.

Sakura nodded politely.

"Ronnie!" The woman cried out. "Well hello there, I'm Mrs. Weasley...oh a RONNIE!"

Just then, a red heaired boy about the sme height as Sakura popped behind Mrs. Weasley. He also had the same horrid carrot colored hair as the woman, who was probably his mother. "Mum, you have to stop pestering me like that. Especially not here!" He spoke with a heavy English accent.

"Oh Ronnie, stop being so rude to your mother!" She said, pushing her son foreward. "This is..."

Sakura knew that was her queue to speak. "Uh, Ch-Cherry. Cherry S-Springfield." Sakura said her english name shyly.

"Cherry, this is my son Ron. You are in the same year, am I correct?"

Ron shrugged off his mother's hand from his shoulder. "I've never seen you around school before. What house are you in?"

Sakura remembered what it said on her mission scroll. She was supposed to be a transfer student from the Tokyo School of Wizardry.

"I-I'm a transfer student from Tokyo. I've never been in London before." She said. _Phew. Quick save._

"Oh." Ron said, shrugging again.

"Well Cherry, why don't you stay in front of me in line? I don't want to abandon you right now." Mrs. Weasley offered kindly with a large grin on her face.

Sakura smiled and nodded gratefully. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

So Sakura tagged along with the Weasleys until they all got to platform nine and three quarters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss Springfield." A thin but tall lady clad in dark green velvet robes smiled as she gave a small curtsy. "I am Professor Mcgonagal. I am pleased to see you arrived safely."

Sakura returned the polite bow with one of her own. "Hai." she said, losing the Hyuuga-Hinata-personality. She removed her black wig, but was now wearing the Hogwarts uniform with the a red and yellow necktie.

"Professor Dumbledor will meet you after the opening ceremony. I will be standing by the door where you will see me as you are last to leave. Understood?"

Sakura bowed again. "Yes Ma'm." then she left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole Hogwarts student body sat down on four long tables which were almost as long and the large dining hall itself. The ceiling was endless: Sakura looked up and saw galaxies with stars swirly endlessly. It wasn't anything like the stargazing sessions she had with her friends back in Konoha.

Suddenly, she brushed shoulders with someone...really hard. She was caught off guard and flew elbows first to the floor. "Agh!" Sakura made a sick and hurt sound from the back of her throat as her arm came in contact with the cement.

"Watch it." A boy with white gold hair snickered at her. He was followed by two other boys, the fat one nearly stepping on her hand as he passed.

_**"YOU WATCH IT ARROGANT ASS!"**_ Inner Sakura shouted, probably with fire coming out of her eyes as well.

Sakura stood up, not minding the three stuck up asses that walked ahead of her. Instead, she walked to an empty seat on the Gryffindor table. Beside her was a very pale thin girl, with hair that was a close shade to the arrogant bastard's.

"Hello." The golden haired girl said calmly, looking up from the book she was reading. Sakura's eyes jolted from her plate. "My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Sakura smiled, not showing her teeth. "M-my name is Ch-cherry. Cherry Springfield."

"Welcome to Hogwarts Cherry. Apparently you are new here, am I correct?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm from Tokyo."

"That's interesting." Luna smiled. She turned completely to face her new friend. "Why are you here?"

Sakura pushed away her raven bangs away from her face. "My parents died in a car accident and so I moved here tto live with my aunt."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I lost my mom in an explosion."

Sakura looked up. Luna was in the same bangs-over-face position she was in earlier.

"Of course," Luna looked up again, the smile back on her face. "That was a long time ago. I don't like pondering on the past."

Suddenly, a booming voice came from the front of the hall. "WELCOME STUDENTS TO A NEW YEAR IN HOGWARTS!"

_If only I could leave the past behind me, like Luna._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 2:Hogwarts and the Hyuuga House

**A/N:Here's a chapter…and early Christmas gift for you guys!**

**Did you see some familiar faces in the last chapter? I know you did. (I wrote it.:p) Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put this here last time): I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter (sadly). But one day, when I get married to a rich man and assassinate him for his money, I WILL ONE DAY BUY OFF WARNER BROS. STUDIOS AND RE-WRITE THE WHOLE HARRY POTTER!!!! Bwahahaahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JUST KIDDING.

* * *

---------**

Chapter 2

Sakura walked with Professor McGonagall down the long dark hallways. She got to see her surroundings, memorizing each turn and twist with her photographic memory. She thought the place was beautiful… you never get to see anything like this in Konoha.

McGonagall took her to an open hallway which ended in a stone wall and an eagle statue. Where was the office there?

Then, Sakura heard the professor whisper something that sounded like 'sherbet lemon'. She laughed inwardly. Sakura already thought the jutsus she was taught had funny names, but this incantation was beyond her.

She was proven wrong.

The eagle statue twisted upwards, revealing a hidden staircase. Sakura watched in awe as the statue continued to rise until McGonagall requested the kunoichi to step on the moving stairs. She obeyed accordingly and rose with the staircase.

At the top, there was a large wooden door, crude, like a dungeon door. It was like a fairy tale.

'_Yet again my dear, this whole place is just like a fairy tale.'_ Her inner commented.

McGonagall overtook the bubblegum-haired shinobi and opened the double doors. She stuck out her arm and let Sakura go in first. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting inside."

Sakura stepped inside the office…well, more like museum. The place was a two story loft like room with tall shelves lined with antiques and trinkets she didn't think belonged to the human world.

'_Because we're not in a human world my dear Sakura.'_

"Miss Springfield." A bearded old man said as he appeared from the top of the staircase. He was dressed in purple robes, with a matching hat. His frizzy white beard and hair draped down over his shoulders. "Or should I say, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura bowed respectfully. She pulled off her black wig and revealed her bright pink hair. She thought that Tsunade mentioned to this headmaster that she had strangely pink hair. "Good evening Dumbledore-sama…I mean, Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled at her greeting. The Hokage mentioned that she could be a little unstable and could be a klutz at some point, but she was supposedly one of the strongest shinobi she has trained.

"Professor, this is the representative sent by the Leaf Village." McGonagall added, appearing behind Sakura.

"Yes," The purple clad man made his was down the stairs to level himself with Sakura and McGonagall. "I've been informed. Now for the briefing."

"Yes Headmaster." Sakura nodded.

Dumbledore held up a picture of a dark haired boy with round glasses. The boy then moved his hand and pushed away his bangs from his forehead to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

'_Wait, did the picture just move?'_

"This is the boy you will be protecting." Dumbledore said. "His name is Harry Potter. He's in your year and house."

Sakura nodded as the headmaster put down Harry's picture and pulled up a file.

"This," he laid it gently in Sakura's outstretched palms. "Is the description of Voldemort—the assassination target."

"Sir, there is no picture?"

"Voldemort may be a wanted criminal, but he's been a secret. We cannot alert the public about his presence."

"How will I find him then?"

An awkward silence.

There was a sparkle in the old man's wise eyes. "You wait."

----------

"WAH!" the stoic, coffee-haired ANBU captain Hyuuga Neji screamed at the top of his lungs as he woke up from a disturbed sleep.

"NEJI-SAN!!!" a shrill scream came from the other side of the paper doors. The door slid quietly but was accompanied by heave footsteps. Thirteen-year old Hyuuga Hanabi stomped angrily to her cousin. "SHUT UP!!!"

Slap.

The third ANBU captain was left on his bed with a red strike mark on his cheek by a four and a half foot tall genin.

He cursed silently to himself. _'She's been spending too much time with Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura…'_

SAKURA!

He recalled the mere sound of his name before Hanabi screamed it throughtout the whole Hyuuga compound.

The sweet memory of the day he fell in love with Sakura Haruno.

_"Neji..." His name rang sweetly in his ears. The owner of the voice sat by the momorial stone, reading the names of all the shinobi embossed on the surface. She was covered in scratches and bruises from their training with the rest of Team Gai. She was touching the mere fact she has been training with them now._

_Uzamaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Yamato-- all K.I.A._

_"Sakura?" He asked sympathetically...or at least tried to make it sound sympathetic as possible. He was never good with the waterworks. That's what Tenten was for. _

_Teardrops landed at the base of the memorial stone. "Why did they do it?" Sakura turned her head to face the confused jonin. "Why did they have to..." She couldn't continue. Her voice was overlapped with so many sobs that she stuttered worse then Hinata after Naruto asked her out to dinner. "W-why d-di-did th-they?" _

_Neji couldn't do anything but stand there. Everyone in the remaining Konoha 12 knew she would break down soon enough: they even discussed it once over coffee while Sakura was training with Tsunade. He wasn't very active in the conversation of course, but he couldn't help but listen to Ino's ranting about her best friend._

_He fought the urged to say, _"Sakura, get up and stop crying." _or_ "It's destiny." _Instead, he knelt down beside her and lifted her head by the chin to make her eyes meet his. _

_"Neji..." She managed to stutter out his name again. _

_And then the unthinkable happened._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He kissed her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And she kissed back._

_-----------  
_

**A/N: Yea!!! Chapter two is FINISHED!! I'm sorry if it took so long. I kept on changing computers between houses so i had to edit and send it to myself because my freaking USB has a virus from the school computers.**

**Did you like the part with Hanabi? I had to put her somewhere...or else my devilish little sister would have killed me. (Yes, she IDOLIZES Hanabi....little sister, basking in the glory of her older sister's weaknesses...:(()**

**Don't worry if you find my chapters a little short. I find them short too. I, BellaPerea, will vow to make my chapters MUCH longer next time.**

**Sadly though, I won't be able to update for a few days (as mention in the Dark Days Prologue) because I have my class retreat and then I'm gonna go to the beach (my parents are DEFINITELY out of their minds). And then I have school after. Sigh. :|  
**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo,**

**Bella**


	4. Chapter 3: 1st day jitters

**A/N: Hey guys! If your wondering why the fast update, well, I couldn't wait four days! It would take too long in my case. I needed to update soon or else I won't update at all! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

----------------

**Chapter 3**

_'Oh shit.'_ Those were the two words Sakura kept on repeating to herself as she walked into the potions laboratory. _'Shitshitshitshitshit.'_

Suddenly, she felt a slap INSIDE her head. _**'What the hell are you thinking Sakura! Are you a kunoichi or not!?'**_ Her inner self scolded her, _thankfully_. She could always count on her alter ego for support.

_'You're right! I should just get this overwith!' _

_**'That's my girl! Cha!'**_

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the pride of her alter ego, but stopped herself immedietly. She couldn't blow her cover, not to mention, people would find her crazy if she said she has a second soul who loves to argue and contradict her constantly.

Chatter continued around her. She ignored everything until a sweet little voice came from behind her. "Why, hello Cherry."

"Luna!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling shyly as the blonde sat beside her.

"Have a good first night?" Luna asked with a small grin.

Sakura wasn't so sure what to answer. To be honest, she spent the whole night learning the four years she supposedly took in Tokyo.

"Ah...not really. I flew in just a few days ago and I'm a little homesick as well."

"I understand."

Suddenly, a tall man clad in black robes with matching ebony hair entered the room in haste. He slammed the door open and walked quickly to the table in front.

"Quiet! In this class, there will be no silly incantations or wand waving. In this class, we deal with the darkest corners of magical metamorphosis and elements that can make you hurl." The man turned away and picked up a book. "Open your books and go to page..."

_**'So this is our teacher...'**_

_'Ne, this is gonna be one tough class.'_

"Silence!"

All the students snapped up and clamped their mouths shut.

"Now tell me, what are the properties of..."

Sakura scanned through her photographic memory. She knew the answer and was about to raise her hand when her inner stopped her.

_**'We need to keep a low profile, remember?'**_

Sakura just sighed inwardly. It was just like her academy days.

"The kelp also has some downsides as it can knock out a person for hours." A girl with curly brown hair recited proudly. "And when ground into a powder, it can become an addictive drug thus being banned by the ministry."

"That is correct Miss Granger. But today, we shall be working with the sister of this kelp..."

Sakura let her thoughts drift off...as far as Luna knew. From the corner of her eye, she saw a redhead boy sitting on Miss Granger's left side...Ron Weasley. The boy who belonged to that kind family that helped her in Diagon Alley. On the curly brunette's right side was a dark haired lad with round glasses...the boy Sakura pressumed was the one she would have to protect: Harry Potter.

_**'So that is the boy, eh?'**_

_'Hai.'_

_**'Well he is kind of cute...'**_

_'What are you suggesting?'_ Sakura asked. Her inner was up to no good.

_**'You are trying to incorporate a "Hinata" image, right?'**_

Oh shit. Sakura was going to have to be a Harry Potter stalker.

---------------

After potions class, Luna caught up with Sakura. "Cherry!"

Sakura turned and the sound of her pseudonym. "Yeah?"

"I saw you looking at Harry Potter a while ago..."

"Oh, uh...well," She stuttered, trying her best to remember the feeling when she first admitted her liking to a certain Hyuuga. She merely forced a little blush on her cheeks.

Luna just giggled. "I see. Oh, Cherry, I totally forgot to introduce you to..." She pulled a tall brunette boy with buck teeth to her side. "Nevel Longbottom."

"H-hi." Sakura stuttered, trying to act as intimidated as she saw that Nevel was at least a head taller than her. She's seen taller men back in Konoha, which was made up of most of the Konoha twelve's guys, but she had to keep her facade on.

"Ello. You must be Cherry Springfield." Nevel said, extending his hand across Luna's body for Sakura to shake.

Sakura took the the offer and shook Nevel's hand. "Ha--" She cut herself short. "I mean, yes."

"Nevel Longbottom. Pleased to meet you."

"Cherry, what is your next class?" Luna asked, looking at her confused friend. "

Sakura fished for a little piece of paper in between her books. She studied it dufully. "Defense Agaianst the Dark Arts."

Luna smiled and motioned her new friend to the winding staircase.

--------------

Sakura collapsed on the bed in her secluded dormitory room. Dumbledore had advised her to stay in the hidden room between the girls' and boys' dormitories so she wouldn't have to worry about the secrecy of her mission.

She wished she could just sleep. First, she had to deal with that paranoid potions master Snape, then, her defense against the dark arts teacher was a short disciplining woman who dressed in pink frilly cashmere and argued with the Potter boy, sending him to detention. She had to hide in the horrible professor's office, of course; she still needed to keep an eye on Potter. The woman tortured him, magically embossing the phrase 'I must not lie' in his left hand. The sound of his pain almost reminded her of her teammates' crys.

_'Snap out of it Sakura!'_ She would tell herself.

And then, she would have to do her rounds after dinner. She just wanted to scream. It was only her first day, and she was already crumbling down.

_**'Sakura...'**_ Her alter ego snapped unexpectedly. She could already see flames in Inner Sakura's eyes. _**'If you don't stop the pessimism this instant, YOU ARE GONNA GET A MAJOR INTERNAL BASHING!!!'**_

_'I am strong...' _Sakura reminded herself by giving herself a little pep talk. _'I am a strong kunoichi. I will finish this mission and come back to Konoha...'_

_**'And marry Neji-kun, am I right Sakura?'**_

Sakura could help but blush and look at her 'mood' ring (as she disguised it). She could remember clearly how he proposed.

_Sakura sat there, waiting for Neji. He told her to meet him at the pond by the training grounds. _

_"Ugh! Where fuckin' hell is he!!??" She was about to thump down on the damp grass but she ended up leaning against a tree trunk. Problem was, trees weren't smooth, warm or unbelievably gorgeous. _

_"Waiting for someone?" Violet eyes looked smug in front of angry emerald. "You could have ruined your pretty white dress you know."_

_Saukra looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a backless ivory dress with a black shawl. Her bubblegum colored hair was tied up in a messy bun. "NEJI!!" She tried slamming her fists into his chest. It failed. He was too perfectly sculpted to break. _

_"I apologize for my tardiness, Haruno-san." _

'We've been dating for almost a year DEMMET! And you still refer to me by my last name?' _she tried to say out loud, but she was too stunned at his apperance. He was wearing a western tuxedo, and his hair was ponytailed at the nape. He wasn't wearing his headband either, but wore a white bandage around his forehead to cover the birdcage seal. _

_"Why, you...nevermind." She just hung her head low. This was Neji for crying out loud!! He was the only guy in the Konoha 12 she could fix with a good punch in the chin...he was just too arrogant and too ahead of himself._

**'And you love it, don't you Sakura?'**

_Sakura blushed at her inner's statement. Neji questioned this, but didn't bother to say it out loud. "We're going to dinner." He help out his arm for Sakura to loop her arm through. She did so. He lead them out of the Training Grounds and strolled through the bustling Konoha. _

_On the way, they ran into Ino and Hinata who were out shopping, Shikamaru and Temari who were probably on a date, and Kiba who was ranting on to Shino about this girl he met during a mission. Finally, they stopped at a high class restaurant named _'The Flowered Kimono'_ and walked in._

_Sakura looked around the place. The decoration was very traditional, simply decorated walls and low tables and pillows for dining areas. At one point, Neji followed a waitress to a shogi door into their own private dining room. "Here you are Hyuuga-sama." The waitress bowed as Neji nodded and sent her away._

_"Haruno-san." Neji said when the waitress took their empty plates away._

_"Don't you think it's a little strange for you to call me by my last name after almost a year of courtship?" Sakura pointed out. _

_Suddenly, Neji was by her seat and holding his hand out. She took it and he pulled her up. "Sakura."_

_"Hai."_

_Neji bent on one knee. Sakura turned as red as a tomato as Neji pulled out a little velvet box with his free hand. "Sakura."_

_"Hai...Neji-kun?"_

_He opened the little blue box revealing an emerald sitting on a gold band. "Sakura."  
_

_._

_._

_._

_"Marry me." _

_It wasn't a question. It was an order. An order she simply couldn't refuse._

_._

_._

_._

_"Yes."_

_-----------------_

**A/N: Okay, chapter three! Like I said, I had to update early in order to keep it fresh in my mind (and so that my fingers won't explode during retreat). **

**O-M-G. Yes, I put the Neji-is-so-innish-out-of-character part with the proposal. I know it wasn't much of a fluff, but don't worry, there's more coming up.**

**Sakura is such a potty mouth...or at least, her mind is. I feel her pain. The pissed-off-ness is radiantingg from the computer. **

**'Til next time!**

**xoxo,**

**Bella :-*  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Buttugly and Annoying

**A/N: I'm back!! Phew. School sucks, I just came back from a beach trip, and I have a sore throat!!! Well, i guess that's what I get for not wiping my back after swimming.**

**Thanksie to Usagi No Hana, the ONLY one who review the last chapter. -sighs- you people are mean. **

**I'll be sulking in the corner if you need me. :((  
**

**Chapter 4**

It's already been three months since Sakura last saw her precious Konoha. In Hogwarts, she's been suffering long days studying and long nights on patrol. She had to lay low as a magic student in the English school, going under the psuedonym of Cherry Springfield. She already has befriended Luna Lovegood and Nevel Longbottom, and also the trio of Ron, Hermione and Harry Potter, the protectee. Now, they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ugh!" Sighed Ron. "I can't believe this!" He was holding the book distrubuted by Professor Umbridge 'Defence Against the Dark Arts for Beginners'.

"What," Hermione, the brunnette genius who reminded Sakura somewhat of her odd girlfriends all compiled into one, retorted. She held the same book in her hands. "That the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts and teaching the students useless trash?"

Ron looked strangely at his aggravated friend. "No. I was thinking about the all the homework Snape's been giving us."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, don't you think it's strange the Ministry doesn't want us to learn actual defense angainst the dark arts just because Fudge doesn't want to believe Voldemort us back?"

Sakura sat innocently on the coach as the trio stared each other down. She recalled the incident Harry had with Dolores Umbridge (or as Inner Sakura called her _**'Dodolores Um-bitch'**_) on the first day of classes.

--------------------------

_"No magic? How will we practice spells then?" Ron asked after Professor Umbridge burnt the paper bird the Indian twins were flying around the classroom. _

_Umbridge just chuckled as if the redhead cracked a knock-knock joke at her. "We won't be using spells."_

_"How will we protect ourselves then?" Harry contradicted her. "What if Voldemort attacks--"_

_"Vodemort is NOT back Mr. Potter."_

_"Yes he is! I saw him with my own two eyes!"_

_"No he is not Mr. Potter."_

_"What about Cedric Diggory!? It was Voldemort who murdered him!!"_

_"Mr. Diggory's death was very unfortunate, yes, but it was NOT done by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

_"Yes it was him!"_

_"Mister Potter! You will report to my office after class for DETENTION!" She said. Umbridge was fuming. Never has she seen such misbehavior in her life! But she calmed down and talked once more to the class. "Dears, there is nothing out there. The Ministry said so."_

----------------------------

Sakura then remembered the screams of the Potter boy as the words 'I must not lie' was embossed into his skin. It was a horrible way of disciplining a student, thus, she reported it to Dumbledore and Mcgonagall.

----------------------------

_The students were about to depart from dinner when they heard the voices of two of their female professors. _

_"Well _Dolores,_ as you should know, we do not approve of such medival ways of disciplining a student!" Professor Mcgonagall took a step higher than the stout pink clad teacher._

_"Are you questioning my techniques _Minerva?"_ Umbridge stepped up to level her head with the taller woman. _"_Then that means you are questioning the techniques of the Ministry."_

_That surely shocked Mcgonagall. She took a step down. _

_"Hogwarts is worse than I thought. The Ministry will not accept this!" and she stormed off. _

----------------------------

"Cherry!" Hermione snapped Sakura out of her trance. Apparently, she has been staring at the fireplace for a while.

"H-hai?" She said in reply, but suddenly realized her language of choice. "I mean, yes?"

Hermione didn't take a moment to understand Cherry's strange was of reacting. She was never the type to ponder. "I think we need a real teacher..."

----------------------------

Sakura was sitting and listening attentitavely in Divination. Trelawney was lecturing them about prophecy orbs.

"Sybill." Mcgonagall waltzed into the North Tower classroom.

"Ah, hello Professor." Trelawney nodded her head shakily, acknowledging the Gryffindor Head.

"I need to borrow Miss Springfield." she said sternly.

"Very well."

Mcgonagall looked at Sakura. She got the message instantly and stood up, collected her books and followed Mcgonagall.

"Yes Professor?" Sakura asked innocently, as they left the room.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you."

------------------------------

"Sakura." Dumbledore nodded his head gently as the two females entered his office.

"Dumbledore-sama." Sakura gave a full bow then smiled sweetly. It was her trademark.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." He said as he stood up from his chair. He made his way around the desk and ended up in front of the kunoichi. "The Ministry is after me."

_'Hermione was right!'_

_**'And I thought she was just paranoid.'**_ Inner Sakura scoffed.

_'hn.'_ Sakura couldn't backfire but instead used the signature comeback of the Hyuugas and Uchihas.

.

.

.

_'Well, she can be a little shaky.' _

"So the Gondaime sent reinforcements." Dumbledore ended, placing a scroll on the table.

Sakura looked at the elderly man with her emerald gaze. She lifted the Hokage's seal, seeing that it wasn't touched. She opened the scroll. Thick smoke billowed from the scroll.

"Tanan!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. In front of her was Kakashi-sensei's butt-ugly pug before he died.

"PAKKUN!!!!"

"Oi," the ninja dog sniffed the kunoichi. "Sakura-chan?? Is that you? Why do you look like the Hyuuga girl?"

Sakura quickly pulled off the wig and let her petal pink hair flutter down. "Pakkun?! _You're_ my backup?"

Pakkun jumped off the desk and onto the floor. "Of course not." He said, smiling from ear-to-ear. "I'm to messenger for Tsunade-sama."

Silence filled to room as Sakura analyzed the situation. "Why would she send you?"

"Becuase...I asked her to."

Sakura got on her knees as Pakkun continued smiling. "You," she poked his nose playfully. "Are EXACTLY like Kakashi."

Silence filled the room again until Dumbledore chuckled, breaking the tension between the two Konoha shinobi. "I say, in all my years as a wizard, I have never seen anything as astonishing as a talking dog."

"You must be Dumbledore-sama. Pleasure to meet you." The brown kanine turned to the white-haired wizard. "I am Pakkun, honorable kanine-nin of the late Hatake Kakashi."

Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement. Sakura just scoffed.

_**'Ha! Honorable kanine-nin my ass!'**_ Inner Sakura retorted.

"Anyways, Sakura-chan, Tsunade is planning on sending reinforcements. She says she was stupid for ever sending you on a solo mission, and will send backup before the month ends." He ended, recalling the whole note that Tsunade wanted sent.

"Did she say _who _she's sending?" Sakura asked, lifting her eyebrow but she still kept angry emerald orbs on the pug.

"Nope."

The pink-haired ninja sighed. "Oh, Pakkun. How will I send you back?"

He smiled again. "I can get back to Fire Country by myself, thank you very much."

_Poof!_

And the pug was gone.

.

.

.

_'Why did you have to teach him that Kaka-sensei?!'_

-------------------

**A/N: SULKING OVER!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter came late. Like I said, I've been _out of it. _I've had too much going around me and absolutely NO computer time, so...yeah.**

**Dark Days chappy will come before the week ends. Don't worry. **

**Oh, I've been working on a few oneshots, so you'll be getting a dose of some NaruHina in a bit. ;))**

**xoxo,**

**s{gossip girl}/s**

**JK.**

**-Bella  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Backup Betrothed

**A/N: Hey guys!! I know I haven't updated in a week, but i'm working on a couple of oneshots, and my tests just passed me by...(I've aced all so far, THANK GOD)**

**I promised Usagi this chapter, so...HERE YOU GO!! Chaptah five.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura stood on top of a tree. It was the perfect kind of night to do rounds. Clear skys, no moon, and lots of stars. If she wasn't on a mission, she would have pulled a 'Shikamaru' and just lie down on the grass and adore the stars.

It was nearly four'o clock in the morning. Her usual. Now that she's made herself comfortable in Hogwarts, her daily routine would consist of classes, talking with her friends, hiding in the shadows and stalking the Potter boy, (she had a special jutsu for it), and rounds at night. Looking at her very busy schedule, the only thing she could wish for right now was some sleep that would make up for the months she's lost.

_'It's just like the hospital all over again.'_

Five'o clock. She would have to report soon.

The next hour passed swiftly. Sakura glided through the trees quickly, but slowed herself down to gaze a bit on the sunrise. It was beautiful to ignore. Though she saw many of them in Konoha, it always seemed that the sun was closer here.

It was another half hour before the sun came up fully. It was the usual schedule for her to report to Dumbledore. She made her way to the campus roof and landed on the bridge to the elder man's office.

She boarded as the phoenix statue as it rose upwards. It was routine for her: the rising staircase, the floating books, flying brooms, talking hats, etc. Nothing special anymore.

She walked to the door. The fairytale aura around it was familiar, almost comforting. Yet, she sighed as she opened the door.

Konoha was a distant memory now. At this rate, she would never be able to leave Hogwarts. Voldemort was not coming out anytime soon.

Stepping in, she kept her head bowed--a sign of respect in Konoha. "Dumbledore-sama, I have finished my--" she lifted her head, to see a familiar head standing in front of said headmaster. The back of the person was obviously male, although his hair reached mid-back and was tied in a ponytail.

...

...

...

"NEJI?"

Her stoic fiance turned to her with a smirk. "Haruno."

"Hyuuga..." her face became as red as a tomato with anger. Her pupils changed into flames as her fists clentched together. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???"

"Haruno. No need to overreact." Said Byakugan wielder grabbed the pinkette by the arms in attempt to tone down her voice. "Tsunade-sama sent me."

"Wait..." Sakura pondered deeply. "_You_ are my backup?!"

She started pounding on his chest violently.

"Um, Mister Hyuuga, Miss Haruno..." Dumbledore spoke over their her ranting and his reprimanding. "Do you know each other?"

"After all this ranting, no surprise that they will be close." Mcgonagall whispered to herself.

"Is it a crime for the Gondaime to check up on her apprentice?" He asked angrily, shaking her shoulder, trying to snap some conviction into her.

"No." she said shyly, hanging her head low and hiding her eyes behind her pink bangs.

"Is it a crime to check up on my fiance?"

"Ah,"

_'That close.'_ Dumbledore and Mcgonagall thought in unison.

Sakura looked at her fiance with a dark look. "We've been engaged for over four months, and you still refer to me by my surname."

"Enjoy it while you can. But the time _we're_ done here, you won't be 'Haruno' anymore."

Silence filled the room as the rosette kunoichi thought it over.

"Why are you always right?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, let me show you to the boys' dormitory." Mcgonagall offered. Neji just bowed politely, as a sign of respect, and left the room.

"Dumbledore," Sakura asked, a vein popping from her forehead as her fiance left the room. "How was he accepted during the middle of the year?"

"Well," he elaborated, saying that Neville Longbottom accidentally at Chiarus Kelp, and is under the care of his grandmother back at home. It was offered that he would be an exchange student for the brunette wizard, ans so the nin will not be as conspicuious as expected.

"I hope so."

"You are dismissed Sakura. You have classes in a while."

---------------

Sakura cursed silently to herself as she walked into Potions Class. _Neji_ was _here_. In Hogwarts. Tsunade wasn't that drunk...or was she?

Her books in hand, she braved her way through the wooden door and sat beside Luna, as always. She fixed her books to sit on her left, her quil and ink on her right. Luna routinely asked why she had eyebags, and Sakura would routinely respond in a stuttering manner that it was natural.

Snape walked in, angrily, as usual. "I see we have an exchange student." His head turned to the tall, pale male with chestnut brown hair and strangely white eyes. _'Must be blind. pathetic.'_ He scoffed silently. "Mister...Hee-u-u-ga?" He said the name uneasily. It was strange, and a kind of name that wouldn't roll naturally off an Englishman's toungue.

"It's pronounced "Hee-yu-ga." Neji said, standing up to acknowledge the teacher in front, even though he had disrespected his clan. Neji just shrugged off the thought and he bowed, naturally showing respect to the black clad potion master.

Many thoughts ran through the other student's heads. Boys said things like _'show-off' _and_ 'who the hell are you?'_. Girls, on the other hand, blushed fangirlishly and thought of plans to get the white-eyed heartthrob as arm candy. They made Sakura want to punch them right in the stomach.

She looked at her fiance, hoping that he won't see her. Impossibly, he didn't seem to notice her awe, her disgust, her love filled eyes.

------------

**A/N: Okay...review...NOW. **

**tk! (that means thanks, in my shortened text [check it out in 'Shortened text Textbook by BellaPerea'...jk] version)**

**REVIEW BUTTON**

**V  
**


	7. Chapter 6: The Genjutsu Room

**A/N: I AM FINALLY UPDATING THIS!!**

**I'm very sorry to my anticipating readers…I've been busy with the other fics and school. I've actually been writing this for about a month, but then the internet in my mom's house broke down, so I could only post in my dad's place, but I didn't get to see him so…yeah.**

**Anyways, enough of my ranting and randomness…**_**ENJOY!**_

**Oh, we have ANOTHER special guest for disclaimers.**

…

…

…

**Uh…Kakashi? **

_**Yo.**_

**GAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Random ranting; faints; dies***

_**Hmm…anyways, Bella doesn't own Naruto. Um…Bella?**_

***wakes up* WHY YOU…**

_**Why am I dead in this fic?**_

***blink, blink* Um, well, *clears throat***

_**Bella…*insert angry Kakashi here***_

**Please enjoy this fic while I get evidently beaten up by an elderly masked ninja.**

---------------

Lunchtime. Sakura sat with her friends, surrounded by the boisterous laughter of the dining hall. Although her friends chatted along to the noise, she quietly ate her food.

'_Where was Neji at this time? Was he doing rounds? Does that man ever eat?'_ She thought, worrying about the welfare of her fiancé. He can't get married when he's starved half to death.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the unmistakable long brown hair and pale skin. As quick as lightning, that same brown and white appeared behind her.

Without taking another breath, the wigged kunoichi found herself seated on the lap of the tall and handsome new guy.

The whole dining room went silent. The medic looked around and saw the whole of the Hogwarts student body go silent. She watched as the other girls (e.g. a certain frizzy haired genius) blow smoke from their nostrils, cry and/or faint in shock.

"Hyuuga…" Sakura growled through her teeth. '_He's been in this school for all of three days, and he thinks he can do whatever he wants?' _

'_**I don't think so.'**_

'_Exactly.'_

"Don't be so spiteful Cherry. For all you know, I'm actually saving you."

At those words, said undercover nin looked around again. Boys fumed at the man she sat on. Sakura was usually blind to actions like these, but she was definitely not naïve.

'_Boy, Hyuuga, you're in for the beating of your lifetime once this is all over.'_ Outer Sakura thought as she fumed red.

Suddenly, her neck felt warm, causing her to tingle inside.

'_**Or the make-out session.'**_ Her counterpart thought darkly.

---------------

"Um, hi." Hermione stood up and faced the crowd of students in front of her. They have gathered on an offside inn, hoping and praying that it was safe enough to discuss a revolution. "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher—a proper teacher, one who has real experience defending himself against the dark arts."

"Why?" a blonde male asked with a spiteful tone.

"Why? Because you-know-who is back you toss pot." Ron answered back.

"So he says?"

"So Dumbledore says."

"So? Dumbledore says because he says." The boy said angrily, trying to prove a point to the brunette honor student. "The point is, where's the proof? Potter can tell us more on how Diggory got killed."

Harry stood up beside Hermione with a stern and straight face. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here might as well clear out now." He continued the rest to the girl beside him, with a tone suggesting he wanted the crowd out.

The exchange continued until Luna interrupted.

"Is it true you can produce the petronas charm?"

Hermione answered for the confused boy. "Yes. I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you can do that." A boy commented.

"He also killed the basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Another one added.

"It's true!"

The praise continued, but Harry looked more aggravated then appreciative.

"WAIT! Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is that most of that was just luck. And I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest."

"No!"

Sakura and Neji watched and listen to everything from the back of the crowd. If this is what wizard government is, they definitely could not relate. At the age of the teens in front of them, they were world class killers. If they had a problem, like uprisings for example, they use the logic of self respect and prove the accuser wrong. The children here though, were as naïve and clueless as two-year olds. As far as the Konoha-nin understood, Harry was right about not accepting the praise.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die, you don't know what that's like."

The two log haired Japanese students saw the impact of this speech. It was an exact copy of one of the most important speeches given to them about their choice of occupation.

"You're right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. But if we have any chance of beating…Voldemort…" Hermione pleaded.

"So he's really back?"

On a small piece of white parchment, the words 'Dumbledore's Army' was scribbled and underlined. Underneath, the lined up students wrote their names, volunteering for the Potter's cause.

---------------

"First, we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry commented as a group of students consisting of Harry, Hermione, Luna and the four Weasleys strolled on the bridge.

"The Shrieking Jack?" Ginny Weasley suggested the inn the past assembly was.

"No, that's too small."

"The dark forest?"

"Oh, bloody no." Ron rejected the venue immediately.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Luna asked innocently.

"Who cares?" Hermione said giddily. "I mean, sort of exciting isn't it, breaking the rules."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

---------------

Close by, Sakura and Neji were scouting the area. Standing on a nearby pine tree, they spotted the group of students discussing.

"They need a place." Neji said, keeping his Byakugan gaze on the group.

"Pardon?" Sakura asked. She was too distracted by the sight of Umbridge looking down on the children.

"They—we—need a place to practice." He repeated. "Somewhere secret. A place that can only be accessed by the students…"

"Oh, right." She mumbled in reply.

"You're not listening." Neji hissed angrily at her.

"Yes I am!" the black clad kunoichi shouted back, hands on hips with an aggressive stance.

The coffee haired ANBU pulled her closer by the jaw and carefully examined her. She had several bags under her eyes, and she was losing color on her face. "You're not getting enough sleep."

Said female raked a hand through her rosette hair and gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'm fine," she stood up and demonstrated perfect chakra control by hanging upside down on the branch above her. "See?"

Suddenly, the blue chakra lost its glow, and Sakura fell into the arms of her partner. His picture blurred with her failing eyesight.

"How long have you been relying on soldier pills for energy?" Neji asked, staring the pinkette down with a face that meant _'answer me—or else'_: the same stare he would use during interrogation.

She couldn't dodge this any longer. "A while."

She was given a grunt in reply.

Sakura escaped the grasp of the ANBU and stood up; reassuring that she'd be fine. "It's nothing, alright."

"No!' Neji argued pointlessly, knowing that a girl like Sakura would never back down in a fight.

"Neji, I have a mission to complete. And I will complete it even if it meant my death." She pointed a finger at her rebellious fiancé.

He was fed up with this. Grabbing her wrists and firmly securing them, he growled out "Listen Sakura, you can't get married when you're half-asleep!"

That hit her. At that moment, Sakura stopped struggling free from his grasp signalling she got the message. Turning away, she rubbed the affected area with some chakra.

Neji spun the medic around to face him. "Sakura, here's the deal. You get some sleep and I'll do the rounds tonight. Is that clear?"

His 'deal' sounded more like an order, but she was open to the idea. She couldn't blame Neji anyways. He was a captain of one of the toughest ANBU teams in Konoha.

With a wordless nod, she turned away and headed to her room.

---------------

Dinner came with no sight of shy little Cherry, causing an uprising from the group.

"Neji?" Luna asked the upcoming student.

"Yes?" He answered, sitting beside the referred blonde.

"Where's Cherry?"

With no hesitation, he answered. "She felt a little dizzy this afternoon, so I suggested she rested."

---------------

Ron walked the halls alone. Around him were Slytherin scums, eying him like the newest muffin flavor.

He shrugged them off, filling his mind with thoughts of the secret army. They still haven't found a place to train though, and with Umbridge's spies all over, there was only a small chance they would find one.

Passing a (finally) empty corridor, Ron heard the clashing of rocks. He cringed at the sound, but decided to investigate the adjacent hallway anyways.

In front of him appeared a tall, wooden door he didn't remember was there. In fact, it was…like magic. Could it be that the school responded to their need?

He opened the double doors, shoving them with all his might. He opened his eyes to a large room, walled with mirrors, otherwise painted black.

He ran out, just in time for the doors to disappear again behind him.

"HARRY!!!!!"

---------------

The group of teenagers was very well amazed on how perfect the room was. It was large enough to hold all of them, and secretive enough for them to practice without worry.

"It's perfect." The black headed leader said, looking around, admonishing the room.

Sakura stood by Luna, admiring the room as well. It was a secret room, well hidden from the rest of the world. But it was pretty obvious it wasn't magic. She could feel the chakra stored in the room and a very familiar chakra signature in fact. _'Genjutsu.'_

'_**Neji.'**_ He counterpart quickly pointed the man behind the room quickly. She turned her head to glance at the smug male, seeing him at the very back of the group. She shot a quick glare at him, only to be backfired at her in the form of a smirk.

'_Hyuuga…why you genius.'_


	8. Chapter 7: He's Coming

**A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE!!! *jumps up and down***

**You know, a reviewer's question intrigued me…**_**why**__**is Sakura a Japanese Tokyo Wizards' Tech student and she had an English name??**_

**Okay, I asked my sister this, and she replied 'Sakura is a half-Japanese, half-British. That's the point of having an aunt in England.' **

**Also, I know I haven't updated in a while. Check my profile for reasons why. **

**Clarifications: I know seventeen is a little too young to get married, but it's sort of best when they get married young, because nin can die young. Just saying.**

**No guest, so I'd have to do it myself. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. :((**

"Great work guys." Harry said his parting words as people left the room. He got taps on the backs and 'Happy Holidays' greeting back.

Cherry and Neji came up to the teen and greeted him. "Happy Holidays Harry!" Sakura said with a smile. Her opposite though, lifted the corner of his mouth slightly in a small version of a smile opposed to Sakura's.

"See you guys!" Harry greeted in return.

--

Sakura and Neji stepped outside and turned to a dark corner. Nodding to each other that the coast was clear, they played around with a few hand seals and both nin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

--

He was alone in his offside room, strapping on his forehead protector. As the two loose straps were dangling in front of him, a chill flew down his spine.

--

After changing into her black sneaking uniform, she took her stance in the shadows of the genjutsu practice room. It was empty, except for Harry and Cho Chang, in close contact by the mirrored wall.

Too close, she thought.

Suddenly, her communicator went on. "Haruno?" Neji's velvety voice came up on the ear piece. At his words, she felt a chill ride up her spine. Without him mentioning, she could feel something wrong.

"Hai." She replied. In a flash, she was outside the room and standing on a tree branch next to Neji.

"It's here." He said coolly, not bothering to check if the pink haired girl was there to hear his statement. "And it's moving fast."

"I know." She replied. The wind swept her hair away, showing the bright gleam of excitement on her emerald eyes. _'We finish the mission, leave, get married and live happily ever after…right?'_

"Has he been secured?"

Sakura looked up, breaking out of her epiphany. "Pardon?"

"Potter."

She grunted a 'yes', and headed off to change back to Cherry Springfield.

--

"What do you use against a born again master wizard, who's inexplicably evil, and whose ultimate goal is to demolish mankind?" Sakura asked, pacing impatiently up and down her small room. Neji sat on her bed, listening to her ranting. It wasn't like Sakura to panic. After all, she's taking the ANBU test after the wedding.

"Sakura…" Neji hinted, trying to get his PMS-ing fiancé to calm down.

"I mean, seriously, Tsunade would've sent at least and ANBU cell, but—"

"_Sakura…_"

"_No! _She has to send the 'most trustworthy' of us!" She continued, ignoring the multiple attempts to shut her up. "Who said I was trustworthy? I can lie! I'm a shinobi, OF COURSE I can—"

"HARUNO."

She turned, finding the white-eyed man standing sternly with a stolid expression on his face.

"HA. RU. NO."

She was rendered silent, stunned at his sudden disruption. _'Honestly…'_ she thought.

'_**I wasn't done ranting.' **_

"Haruno. I don't want to raise my voice again." Neji comforted her with soothing, velvety words. "We'll get through this."

**A/N: Kinda short. Kinda stressed. Ya….**

**I needed to write this...i forced it out. better chaps later.**

**LEAVE. A. FUCKIN. REVIEW.**

**Not an alert, demmet! ~x((**

**not really ovin' it,**

**Bella**


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas

**A/N: I haven't updated this since forever! Be happy...it's long!! :))**

Neji stood in the moonlight which illuminated his violet eyes and pale skin. To his lover, he was extremely beautiful. But tonight, she couldn't perceive him as that. Tonight, he was Captain Hyuuga Neji of ANBU Squad 1. Tonight, they were on patrol.

He pointed with a gloved hand at the west wing of Hogwarts Castle. "Potter," He instructed, and Sakura obeyed accordingly. She shot off to the boys' dormitory and peeked into the window, giving her a good view of the targeted teen. She made a few hand seals and morphed through the glass then mixed with the shadows. She soundlessly crept through the room and made it to the headboard of the brunette.

She removed her own black gloves and placed her hands on Harry's temples. She proceeded to flow her chakra into his head and extract the information from him. This kid's been acting strange, she noticed, towards even his closest friends. What's going on?

_A snake slithered around a redhead man. He bled profusely on the floor._

She pulled back her hands as if the Potter burned. She lost her concentration, falling on the floor with a loud 'thump'. The pinkette morphed into the flooring before anyone could turn to look at her.

--

Back in Konoha

"Tsunade, you need an heir. You are growing old, and must have one set." The female elder noted. She and the other elders of the council stood in front of the Hokage, discussing (quote) 'Konoha's future'.

Danzou stepped forward. "Well, Konoha needs someone experienced—"

"I already have one." Tsunade cut him, before he could suggest himself. "It _was_ Naruto, but…" She daren't continue, for the elders already knew it hurt her to say.

"Then," The male elder raised an eyebrow. "Who is the heir of yours? Where is he? What ranking is he currently? Specialties? Connections? Kekkei genkei?"

"She," The blonde Hokage stood up from her desk. She walked around her desk, trying to keep her cool as she did so. The elders have been bugging her about this whole 'heir' thing for months, so she's finally come to her decision. "_She _has no kekkei genkei, _she_ has many connections, _her_ specialties are medicine, poison and super strength, _she_ is a jounin, and _she_ is on a mission."

The three geriatrics in the room held confused faces as they looked at their Hokage.

"She is my apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

--

"Neji!" Sakura raced through the trees, looking for her white-eyed partner. "Neji!" She called once more.

"Haruno," His voice caught her attention, and she stopped in her tracks. She looked up and saw him perched on a branch directly above her. "Report,"

"He has started."

--

Harry Potter has been put in a sad predicament. It was also very confusing and painful. Snape would train him everyday to expel foreign infiltration in his mind. It started after that night he saw Mr. Weasley bleeding on the floor of the Ministry of Magic.

He reported that immediately to Dumbledore, and after the Weasley children left, Snape dragged him up to his potions chamber, stuck him in a chair and told him to 'expel him from his mind'.

One thing he didn't say to either professor though.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was a pink-haired woman floating over his head. She was the stunning image of beauty. Her viridian green orbs were amazing and indulgent, as if you wanted to swim in them. She was amazing, but who could she be?

Maybe she was a nymph…? No, her hair color didn't change at all. But when he sat up, she disappeared.

He was determined to find out who that was.

So now, here he was celebrating Christmas with the Weasleys and his Uncle Sirius. Oh, and the two Japanese students were tagging along too.

"So Neji my boy, since your eyes are white, does that mean…" Mr. Weasley started asking the brown-haired Hyuuga, referring to his light colored eyes.

"No Weasley-san, it is just a family trait the Hyuugas possessed." Neji politely answered the man. "And thank you, again, for inviting Cherry and I for the holidays, for Cherry's aunt in out of London on business."

"Your welcome deary," Mrs. Weasley patted the Hyuuga's head, and Cherry giggled. "It is a pleasure to have more of Ron and Harry's friends celebrate with us. Now," She pulled out two boxes and laid them in front of the two Asian students. "You two were unexpected, so they may not be as good, but,"

Cherry opened hers and found a knit scarf in orange and black alternate stripes. "It's beautiful Mrs. Weasley, thank you." She stroked the material, and couldn't help thinking about her blond, spiky-haired teammate. _'It would fit Naruto perfectly,'_ she thought. "It reminds me so much of home,"

"How so Cherry?" Hermione asked.

The viridian-eyed girl shrunk back in her seat. "Um, well, I have—had—a friend who would always wear orange and black or blue. He was my best friend since, well, forever." She explained. "But the accident with my parents also included him."

The others mouthed 'o' before turning their attention Neji, to see his reaction. As he pulled out the brown and gray scarf, he bowed his head respectfully. "Arigatou Weasley-san."

"Oh," Cherry perked up and picked up the plastic bag beside her on the floor. "We have presents for you too, even though Neji-kun won't admit it, he helped with them." She added as said Hyuuga redirected his vision.

She handed out little boxes to everyone in the room. As everyone pulled out their gifts, they all awed. The Japanese students had carved them special kanjis into wooden pendants hanging on leather straps. For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they got the matching kanji for 'everlasting'. Fred and George got the one for 'joint'. Ginny got 'gentle', Hermione got 'knowledge' and Ron got 'companion'. Sirius was given the one for 'true', and Harry received the one for 'guidance'.

"They are made from the wood of the Sakura, or Cherry Blossom Tree from my uncle's estate when my aunt stopped by Japan on her way to China. She sent over some wood, and knowing that Neji and I have been trained with woodwork from infancy, she knew we would want some." Cherry explained the gift, edited version of course.

In reality, she packs the wood for medicinal purposes in her scrolls. She spared less than a meter for these gifts, so as not to look inconsiderate. She used a kunai to carve them, and when Neji saw what she was doing, he helped as well. After all, shinobi are knowledgeable with all uses of weapons, especially if your teammate and close friend is Konoha's resident weapon mistress.

"My grandmother would say if the trait is true, then the gods will protect them. And the person or people who forged them have put themselves in the pendant, and have passed on the gods' blessings." Cherry continued. "So even if we part ways, as long as you wear these, you will forever be protected and linked together with us."

"They're beautiful deary," Mrs. Weasley complimented the beauty of the pendant as she slipped it on and held her husband's hand. "And that's a beautiful legend."

"It's not a legend Mrs. Weasley," Cherry held out a hand in defense. "It is all true to life,"

Little did Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Weasleys know, Sakura had inserted her chakra into them, making the pendants their own homing devices.

"_You will forever be protected and linked together with us."_

--

"Be the happiest you can be," Harry explained the petronas charm as flittering blue light streamed around the room. "Think of the happiest memory that you have,"

Cherry thought back. _When was the last time Sakura was happy? _

Maybe it was her 13th birthday when Naruto and Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha 12 surprised her in her apartment?

Or was it when she, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi had a nice picnic in Konoha Park?

Three days after that, they were all sent on a mission to pursue a nuke-nin who could possibly lead them to Orochimaru and Sasuke. And they were led to them—and to their deaths.

"Expecto petronas!" Cherry chanted, but nothing came out. She felt faint, and started to shake. She gripped her wand with both hands, trying to steady herself.

"Cherry," Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to concentrate,"

Said girl nodded as she swallowed and tried the charm one more time. "E-expecto…" she fell backwards, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Before she could reach the ground, Neji's strong arms caught her and carried her.

"I'll take her to the nurse," He coolly said, and walked out of the room. Once they were out, he set her down at her command. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "But, something is wrong. I'll meet you for rounds." She waved him off and headed towards the opposite direction of the dorms.

--

"Professor Dumbledore, are you here?" Cherry Springfield's voice echoed through the large office. The raven-haired student entered the room, seeing that Dumbledore must have been deeper inside. Again, she awed at the bookcase's massive size. She climbed the winding staircase, hoping to see the bearding headmaster upstairs.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She called again. She stepped beside a large griffin statue, and started to study it.

"Get her," A voice said beside her.

The emerald eyed student turned to see Professor Umbridge and two Slytherin students flanking either side. "Nani?!" She cried out in surprise as the Slytherin cronies grabbed her by either arm, lifting her up about a foot off the ground. She tried struggling against them, but found it no use unless she was going to be revealed. "Professor, what's going on?!"

"There's no more 'Professor Dumbledore'!" She scolded. "I know about you and the white-eyed student being Dumbledore's direct subordinates!"

Cherry gasped. Has she found out?

"You two have been participating in 'Dumbledore's Army', led by Harry Potter." She stated, reading out of the parchment. "I am your new headmaster."

--

**A/N: R&Rers will get cookies!**


End file.
